The disclosures herein relate in general to electronic circuitry, and in particular to inductive structures with improved common mode transient immunity.
An inductively coupled structure (or “inductive structure”) is useful for transmitting data (or both data and power) from one or more transmitters to one or more receivers across an isolation barrier that exists between two systems (and/or sub-systems) that have galvanically isolated (e.g., having the effect of blocking direct-current electricity) ground planes. Interference may arise in communicating data between systems when an electronic transient event occurs with respect to (e.g., across) the ground planes of two galvanically isolated systems. If such data are transmitted through a single channel of an inductive structure, then various challenges and limitations may arise. However, if such data are transmitted through multiple channels of an inductive structure, then other challenges and limitations may arise (e.g., increased size, cost, emissions and/or interference).